


A Love Purer Than Blood

by NordicPrincess93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, Never Tickle a Sleeping Dragon, Other, Trauma, control or lack thereof, draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, dracotok, dragon - Freeform, younglove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPrincess93/pseuds/NordicPrincess93
Summary: We all know this story, an orphan left on a doorstep. But this story isn't about Harry, this is what happens when a hufflepuff falls in love with a slytherin, the enemy of her friend.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/OC, Harry Potter/OC, many more
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my best friend, proof-reader and co-writer Bronwen. This story is copied on my wattpad. I love constructive criticism so please feel free to leave a comment or a kudos below. Happy reading!

You may have heard this story. An orphan left on a doorstep, a family left in upheaval, a magical child ostracised because of their abilities and differences. But I am not talking about Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four privet drive, no, this story is about a different family.

A year before Harry Potter was dropped on the doorstep of that house in surrey, a few miles away, just up from a magically hidden path sat the Malfoy mansion. A building that had been passed down through pureblood generations, the wrought iron gates a magical barrier against those with bad intentions.

Inside the mansion sat a woman dressed all in black, a handkerchief held to her nose. Her eyes were red and swollen from her tears, her usually slicked back bun, messy and loose. Narcissa Malfoy mourning the loss of yet another child.

“Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be Sissy.” Whispered Bellatrix, her hand holding her sisters as it rested on her flat stomach.

Narcissa felt the tears threaten once again, lifting the handkerchief from her nose to her eyes. For so long she had wished for a child, that she could hardly remember wanting much of anything else, despite her husband promising her the entire world, should she have wished it. Not only did Narcissa feel obligated as a wife to provide her husband with an heir, but as a woman she felt it her duty. Her dream of being a mother shattering with the news of her third miscarriage, her child having simply vanished from inside her. Bella was convinced it was a curse.

Narcissa’s husband Lucius stood by the fire. His white blond shoulder length hair for the first time having more colour than the white pallor of his face. On the mantel of the fireplace sat his glass of firewhiskey, untouched, his mind elsewhere. His usual perfectly tied hair ribbon, sitting loosely in his hair.

“What if….” He started, his heart nowhere in the question. “What if we adopt?”

He knew her answer, it was always the same, said with enough sadness for even him to feel the pain that plagued her.

“It isn’t the same.” She whispered, allowing a tear to fall as her sister stroked her hair. Lucius’ heart broke as he watched his wife be consoled by her sister. Himself feeling inadequate, despite doing all that he could, even going so far as to ask muggle healers, but even they too could do nothing.

A sharp rap at the door pulled the family from their thoughts. Lucius glanced at the clock on the mantel before looking at the darkened sky outside the window.

“Who on earth could this be at this hour?” He mumbled. “I’ll send them away my dear.” Lucius made his way to the door, opening it to find a familiar face on the doorstep. “Severus? Now is not a good time.”

“Lucius, please, I require your assistance.” Severus spoke quickly, his breath visible in the chilly September air. “I would never trouble you for a small matter, and you always said if I needed anything to- “

“Yes yes, but we are in the middle of something Severus, can it wait?” he frowned as the dark-haired man shook his head. “Well then, what is the issue?”

“This.” Whispered Severus, revealing a tiny bundle from under his cloak. Unbeknownst to Lucius, Narcissa had come to the door to investigate the situation, revealing herself with a gasp at the sight before her.

There, in the bundle of blankets, lay a baby. Newly born and wide awake. Narcissa took a step forward, undeterred by the look of the strange babe in front of her. Lucius feeling the need to hold her back from the creature in his friend’s arms.

The baby’s eyes were the colour of liquid gold, her ears pointed, and wrapped around her, under the blankets were a pair of thin purple wings. Narcissa watched in wonder as the baby yawned, showing already protruding fangs.

“We cannot have anything to do with THAT Severus, we have a reputation to uphold!” Lucius grimaced in horror. “Take it back to its mother.”

“I cannot, Emilie gave her final breaths to give her child life.” Narcissa stepped nearer to the babe despite Lucius’ protests. The thought of a motherless child pulling the childless mother. “My role at Hogwarts is vital for our cause Lucius, you know that. I can’t risk losing it to care for the child.”

“Well why us?” Lucius spat.

“You know why my dear.” Narcissa spoke softly as she rested her hand gently on his arm, her voice pulling the child’s golden eyes to meet hers.

As if sensing she was different, the child’s features began to soften as Narcissa stepped even closer. Her pointed ears rounded, and her fangs vanished into the safety of her gums, as her eyes faded from glistening gold to a honey toned yellow.

Narcissa held a finger out to the babe with tears in her eyes, smiling as the child grasped tightly with her little fingers, her claws shrinking to smaller nails. The strength that the baby in front of her showed, brought even more tears to the woman’s eyes. “This one will never die.” Narcissa thought to herself, silently begging her husband to reconsider.

“Please.” Severus begged aloud. “Her name is Elizabeth; I was thinking Lily for short.”

“Lily.” Whispered Narcissa as she could no longer contain herself, taking the babe from Severus’ arms. “Oh, my dear Lily, come and meet your auntie Bella.” She cooed, ushering the curious house elves into the kitchens for some appropriate milk, as she made her way back to the drawing room.

“Lucius- “

“Don’t thank me.” Snapped the man, both his gaze and his tone sharp. “You may visit if that is what you wish. She will be raised with the Malfoy name but that does not make her one of us. One slip up and she will be stripped of the title.” Severus nodded in understanding. “And I suppose you wish for her to go to Hogwarts?” Severus nodded again. “Any chance she could be sent elsewhere?”

The silence between the two was clear. Severus fully intending to keep her close.

“Very well.” Lucius sighed. “Let us hope she becomes useful enough when the time is right.” Severus nodded once again, turning to leave. “Any chance there is a father she could go to?” Severus halted; his gaze fixed on the darkness ahead.

“No….” Severus spoke quietly. “She has no one else.”

Lucius was unsure about Severus’ answer but didn’t press further, closing the door before turning to return to the drawing room, thinking better of it when he heard both women and the female elves cooing over the child. Lucius made his way to his office, preparing a letter to the minister, explaining why he would need some time away from work. Avoiding the part about the new abomination that had stolen his wife’s heart.

As soon as he was out of the mansion’s magical boarders, Severus apparated back to his home, where a visitor was awaiting him. Albus Dumbledore had been waiting patiently in silence in Severus’ front room, where only two hours earlier it had been a bustle of activity as Lily had been born. The house elves rushing around for towels and blankets as Severus caught the winged babe in his hands, lifting her to see her mother.

Emilie was able to see her child for a moment before her life faded, the spell to prolong her life having lasted just long enough.

“She is safe?” Dumbledore asked as Severus appeared. A single nod was the reply. “Good, don’t tell me where, it would be for her protection.” Severus nodded as his gaze fell on the lifeless body on his blood-stained sofa. “Poor Emilie, she will be missed. And what of her eldest?”

“I sent word ahead, the boy has already been claimed by his grandmother, we hope they will be safe.”

“Her own brother, plotting to take her throne.” Dumbledore tutted. “Let us hope the boy will be strong enough to take the throne back when the time is right. The north dragons were our strongest allies thanks to Emilie.”

“What shall we do with her?” Severus gulped, his eyes once again on the woman in the room. “She deserves a proper burial.”

“She will decay in only a few moments, her spirit returning from whence it came.” The two stood in silence, waiting patiently. “I suppose you named the child?”

“Yes. Was I wrong to do so?”

“You are her father Severus, and you always will be. You gave her a chance, her best chance, she is safer now. Away from this war, away from the tyranny of the dragon world- “

“Away from her family.”

“She will find out when she is ready, but you must be the one to tell her Severus, she deserves nothing less.”

The two watched as the body on the sofa started to glow, sparkles rising into the air.

“This is it.” Dumbledore spoke solemnly, holding his hands together and bowing his head as the body of the woman vanished, leaving nothing but her blood seeping into the fabric of the sofa. Severus sniffed as Dumbledore silently handed him a clean tissue.

“It feels like there should be more, more people to tell, more to do.”

“Dragons are rare creatures Severus, today you saw one come into this world, and today you saw one leave. Many never even see a dragon at all.”

“I suppose you want me to feel lucky that someone I thought I could have a life with is dead. I suppose you want me to feel lucky that my child is in the hands of- “

“Don’t tell me where!” Dumbledore stopped him with a raised hand and a stern voice. “Time is a precious thing Severus, let’s not waste it.”

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore removed all traces of the previous hours. The blooded blankets and towels becoming clean and folded in the cupboard, the sofa shaking itself almost new, the blood from that vanishing also. All that remained was a bracelet that dropped to the ground from the sofa, Severus recognised it to be Emelie’s and pocketed it instantly. Dumbledore watched the man from over the rim of his half-mooned glasses.

“It was a family heirloom, I thought, maybe one day…” Severus trailed off as Dumbledore nodded.

“One day.” Echoed the man, following it with a sigh.


	2. The Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is coming, and we discover the source of Narcissa's miscarriages.

For the next seven weeks, Narcissa doted on the baby that had become hers. Disallowing the house elves to do anything except sometimes rock Lily back to sleep in the middle of the night. Bella having been unable to cope, leaving a few days after the child arrived, and Lucius was no help.

Narcissa managed to cope however, and raised Lily to the best of her ability, despite the child growing and learning faster than human babies. Lily was crawling at only four weeks old and even starting to hunt. Narcissa sometimes compared her to a cat she had when she was younger, both creatures leaving dead mice and birds at Narcissa’s feet.

Narcissa, still hoping for a child of her own, still made time for her husband. Lily avoiding the man whenever possible, her wings being a constant torment for the man.

Early one morning, a seven-week-old lily awoke from her dreams of flying in the clouds to a strange new sound. Thankfully able to block out certain sounds, Lily sat up in her nest of blankets and stolen jumpers, twitching her ears to find the source. Her nose sniffing for an intruder.

Already agile and alert enough to investigate, Lily climbed out of her nest in the corner of her bed, landing silently on the ground, followed by a small thump as her bum hit the floor from her uneasy lack of balance. Undeterred, she continued on her way, the room having been left open for Narcissa to hear her should anything happen.

Making her way down the hallway on her hands and knees, lily halted near the bedroom door. Lucius having forbade her from entering from the moment she arrived in the home. Lily nudged the cracked open door with her nose, confused when she couldn’t smell the intruder, her ears sure it was in the room. Without hesitation, the girl leapt onto the bed, still sniffing the air, smelling only Lucius and Narcissa, the feathers in the pillows and the evening firewhiskey on Lucius’ breath. Lily followed the sound closer and closer to Narcissa, inching slowly.

Finally, she found the source of the strange noise in Narcissa’s belly, the thin sheets allowing lily to snuggle up closer to investigate the sound, its strange thrumming becoming the only noise in her ears.

Closing her eyes, she listened intently to the thrumming, eventually recognising it to be a heartbeat. The beating reverberated through Lily’s chest, warming her, and calming her, finally lulling her into a deep sleep, dreams of a small blond boy floating around her head.

Almost an hour later, Narcissa awoke to a strange sight. Despite Lucius’ many protests, lily was on the bed, her small body curled up between Narcissa and Lucius, the man blissfully unaware of his rules being broken. Lily had her nose pressed gently on Narcissa’s flat stomach; her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

As if sensing it was time to wake, Lily’s eyes shot open to meet Narcissa’s, a small smile growing on her lips. Gently, she bumped her head against Narcissa’s tummy, as if trying to tell her.

“Lily, my dear flower, is there something wrong?” Narcissa’s question gently woke her husband, his face dropping instantly into a frown. Narcissa quickly put a finger to his lips and gestured to her ear.

Lucius listened to what he believed to be silence, until he caught the sound of a strange vibrating. Looking questioningly between the girl and his wife, he recognised the sound to be Lily. Lily’s purring was strong but quiet, as if not wanting to bother the strange new noise

“Lily flower, is there something in my tummy?” Narcissa asked softly.

Lily only had a small vocabulary, being only a baby dragon herself, her understanding not good at the best of times and her meanings simple. But in that moment, Narcissa knew she understood as lily pointed at Narcissa’s chest, then her own, before pointing at Narcissa’s belly.

“A heartbeat?” Narcissa squeaked, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes. “You can hear a heartbeat?” Lily nodded with a quiet trill, unsure of why the woman was crying but delighted to be showing off her new favourite thing.

“Another?” Lucius sighed, his heart unsure of how to feel, unwilling to lose another so soon to the first. His hand reached out to touch his wife’s flat stomach, snatching it back when Lily moved to nip him. The child unwilling to share her new favourite thing.

“She can protect us, the baby.” Narcissa hoped aloud. “No more loss.”

“But what if she can’t, what if we lose this one too?” Lily made a small growl at Lucius’ words, unwilling to lose anything of hers. Narcissa smiled and pulled Lily into a hug, kissing her forehead. Already the size of a six-month-old, Lily wasn’t easy to pull, but Narcissa managed it, holding the wiggly child close for as long as she dared, the young thing always on the move.

During her pregnancy, Narcissa did many things that frightened Lily, like throwing up and crying. But there were also times that she would be asleep, Lucius at work unable to protest the small child snuggled up to his wife’s belly. Lily enjoying the movements that came from the round bump, the heartbeat sending her instantly into a calming sleep.

After a rather exhausting day of shopping late one February, Narcissa and Lily sat together in the drawing room, Lucius stood by the fire, baby name book in hand. Narcissa’s hand occasionally dropping down to caress her small 20-week bump.

“Armand? Nicholas? Brutus? Septimus? Abraxas?”

“Those aren’t in there Lucius; those are your family names.” Narcissa shook her head smiling warmly, knowing exactly what he would say next, the conversation having been repeated many times in the past.

“Poignant family names, the most famous ones.”

“I want something not too flashy, something to match Elizabeth.” Lucius sighed as Narcissa stroked the girl’s growing auburn hair. Lucius had almost shaved the poor child’s head when she woke up with ginger hair one morning, afraid people would think he had stolen one of the Weasley’s children.

Lily was playing around with the few toys she had been given, one of them a stuffed dragon given by a close family friend from a trip to Wales. Their attempt to recruit the valley dragons proving a failure. Lily clutched the dragon close, and despite its red hue being different to her purple, she considered it family. On the label, a word caught Narcissa’s eye as she leaned over to inspect it.

“Draco.” She whispered, her head connecting the link between the Latin word for dragon, and lily. “Draco Malfoy.” She smiled, liking how it sounded. Lucius paused, testing the name in his head.

“You know, I rather like it, Draco it is then.” Lily trilled at the sound of the name, she had no idea what had just been decided, all she knew is that she liked the sound as much as the heartbeat.

Suddenly, the trio were interrupted by a visitor letting themselves in through the door after a sharp knock. The visitor shook themselves, despite their wand acting as an umbrella, they were still unable to escape the late February snow. She dropped a carpet bag in the hallway as she adjusted herself, not bothering to remove her snow-covered shoes. Lucius smiled warmly at the visitor as he rounded the corner, his arms open for a hug.

“Mother, what a surprise.” He spoke loudly enough for Narcissa to hear, giving her enough time to organise the room with a flick of her wand, dressing Lily in a fine outfit, tucking her wings in, despite the girl’s protests.

“Lily, my dear, keep your wings hidden, you hear me.” Narcissa pulled the girl to face her, their eyes meeting. “Don’t let her see your wings.” Lily nodded gently, watching as Narcissa flustered, changing her outfit quickly, smiling as the older woman entered the room. Lucius behind her with the carpet bag, which he dropped next to a chair.

“My Narcissa, how you have grown.” The woman grimaced, hinting at the small rise of her bump, kissing Narcissa’s cheek before turning her attention to Lily. “And what is this?”

“Mother, this is Elizabeth.” Lucius guided his mother towards a chair. “She is the daughter of a friend; she’s staying with us for a while. I never mentioned her in the letter because I didn’t think it was important.”

“IMPORTANT?!” The woman almost shrieked, before calming herself. “Oh, my son, can’t you see what it is?” The woman turned her nose up at lily, turning her head away as if Lily smelled. “Filthy half-breed, not even human, and you let this creature into your home, you have it around your unborn son?”

“She is perfectly safe.” Narcissa urged.

“Safe? Nothing about a half-breed is safe, better off dead, the lot of them.”

“Mother, Narcissa is quite fond of Lily, we are keeping her safe. Killing is not an option.” The woman grimaced again as lily sniffed the air around the woman, her head tilting side to side.

“It’s hunting me.” The woman squeaked, pulling her son in front of her. “It’s going to kill me.”

“No!” Narcissa cried, running forward as the woman revealed her wand, pointing it straight at Lily. Narcissa stood firm in-between the two. “She isn’t dangerous, she’s just a child. Why don’t we have some tea?”

After a few seconds, the older woman sighed and pocketed her wand, pulling a fine china tea set from her carpet bag, a steaming teapot joining the organised cups and saucers. Carefully she poured a cup for her and Narcissa, revealing a bottle of firewhiskey for her son. Narcissa nodded slowly, the tension easing as the two drank together, lily sitting on the floor quietly with her toys as Lucius drank his whiskey by the fire, papers in hand, always working.

After a while, Lucius went into the adjacent room to deal with a rather important howler as Narcissa popped to the bathroom, not comfortable about leaving Lily alone with the woman, but clever enough to leave a house-elf to watch over the two.

Not two minutes after she had left, a loud scream coupled with a roar and a crash could be heard from the other room. Narcissa and Lucius arrived together to see the house elf frozen in the corner, Lily with her wings bursting through her dress, growling over the other side of the room.

“She bit me, Lucius she bit me!” The older woman howled, clutching her arm. Narcissa rushed over to lily to find a small vial clutched in her jaw, the stopper still tight inside. Narcissa gently coaxed the bottle from the child, her heart dropping when she read the label.

“Pennyroyal.” Narcissa gasped, her eyes meeting those of the older woman. “Why would you do this?”

“Narcissa?” Lucius’s face dropped as he remembered the name, a powerful herb used by muggles a long time ago.

“Third year herbology…….” Narcissa felt her heart drop as she spoke the word. “Poisons.” Lucius backed away from the woman cradling her arm, the blood dripping on the carpet.

“Mother……why?” he felt his own voice tremble as the woman, furious she had been found out, grabbed her carpet bag, and ran, closely followed by Lily who Lucius quickly grabbed as she ran past him. He held her at arms-length, his mother’s blood around her lips.

“Lucius, she saved me, she saved Draco.” Lucius stared at the girl sceptically before pulling her into his chest, not caring about the blood on his collar.

“And to think, the issue was my mother….” He sighed deeply, his face the epitome of shock “…and her………. tea.”

“I always hated it.” Narcissa smiled and moved to hold her husband close, the three of them in a long embrace. Happy and together.


	3. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has arrived! A little too soon but all is well.

Tiny Draco was born six weeks early, his entrance into the world quick and unexpected. Narcissa had no time to even think about making it to hospital before she had to send a howler to a nearby healer. Lucius, true to tradition, remained outside of the room. He was grateful to the house elves for acting so quickly at the first few signs of her labour, rushing around the house for blankets and towels. He made a mental note to provide new outfits for them, a small gesture.

Lily, however, was not happy. Bound under Lucius spell, the child growled and screamed, meeting Narcissa’s in timing, as if she were in pain herself. Lily snapped at the healer as she arrived, uneasy around newcomers, afraid of losing her favourite thing. Eventually a third cry could be heard above the din, causing Lily to freeze, suddenly still at the sound of the new intruder, the smell of blood and Narcissa’s silence.

Lucius froze too, his eyes meeting lily’s as the two waited. Soon after a long silence, the healer emerged with the baby in her arms, Lucius stared at the bundle before taking it carefully.

“It’s a boy!” The woman said quietly but triumphantly, frowning at the bound child sniffing her unsurely.

“A boy? We did hope….” Lucius fawned over the boy, understanding instantly why Lily was so obsessed. “She can smell blood.” He said nonchalantly to the confused woman frowning at Lily’s sniffs. Eventually the woman left to tend to the new mother, leaving Lucius and his son on one of the benches in the hallway, Lily watching them carefully, her head tilted.

“Heart.” She said clearly, pulling Lucius’ gaze to her. Her face scrunched up; her finger pointed at the baby. “There.”

“Yes.” Lucius stated. “He is here.” Lily’s head tilted to the other side as she sniffed the air again. Slowly and wordlessly, he released her magic bond, allowing her to move once again. “Would……would you like to see?”

Lily squinted her eyes and inched up on her tiptoes. At only nine months old, she was already the size of a toddler, walking confidently.

“You can come closer, just don’t hurt him.” Lucius was unsure as the girl took a few steps nearer, her face still furrowed. “Come closer, I won’t hurt you.”

Lily stepped nearer to the man, her head almost touching his shoulder as she peered over. Lucius smiled at her little gasp at the sight of the baby, his already grey eyes meeting her yellow ones with a snap, unknowingly creating a bond between the two that could never be broken.

“Draco.” She said grinning so widely that even Lucius couldn’t stop himself, tears filling his eyes.

“Yes Elizabeth, it’s Draco.” Together the two watched him squirm in his father’s arms, his already white, blond hair fuzzy on his head.

Together Lily and Draco grew, inseparable, even in sleep. The dragon girl covering him with her wings, the two of them dreaming of flying in the clouds. Lucius, grateful to the girl for the life of his wife and son, tried harder to be kinder to her, always falling short.

On her first birthday, Lucius gave her an enchanted necklace, one that would always reflect her mood. An attempt to better understand the child through her quick acting mood swings. It was a 24k gold necklace with a small gold snake sat upon a large colour changing stone. Lucius discovered that many things confused her, the pendant turning yellow many times as she grew, Lucius making sure to mark down everything in a journal, including a list of pendant colours for he and his wife, and eventually his son to learn.

_June 5 th, 1981_

_Today is Draco’s first birthday and my wife and I threw a small party for him, lily excitedly helping with decorating, making sure to avoid the balloons. When Draco started to walk for the first time, I saw a rather unique occurrence in the pendant. The swirling green that shows her happiness developed a rather opalescent sheen the moment Lily saw Draco walk to his mother. Narcissa was beyond excited and the whole room congratulated the young man on his first steps._

_I do not fully understand the many feelings that the child possesses, but I do know that it wasn’t jealousy she showed, but a mix of sadness and happiness._

_Lily’s pendant has turned many different colours in the 9 months that she has owned it, the most common colour being a steely grey which I have noticed to be the same colour as Draco’s eyes. It does not upset me that she has taken such a shine to my boy, my only worry is her temper will one day be the death of her, my wand being the ultimate killing blow. I will not, however act un-accordingly. The child has protected us more times than we can count, it is only fair we protect her also._

Lucius flipped to the beginning of the book and made a few extra scribbles to the small key he had made, adding a new one to the list.

_Grey-happiness_

_~~Yellow-scared?~~ _

_Yellow-curious or confused_

_Purple (colour of scales)-angry_

_orange-frightened/nervous_

_~~Green-jealousy?~~ _

_Green-content/normal_

_Opalescent+colour-sadness??_

Lucius closed the journal and went back to his wife as she sat with the children, her face focused as she planned the upcoming party.

“You don’t think……he will come, do you?” She asked in a hushed whisper, careful not to draw the children’s attention.

“He might, my dear, we should just hope that his visit will be a quick one.”


	4. The red eyed stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's here, he's murderous, and he's just secured himself a new dangerous weapon.

The Malfoy’s always, without fail, threw a huge party every July. The guest list was pureblood only, and many death eaters joined the fray, many staying overnight to enjoy the hospitality of Lucius’ famous hangover cure.

The Malfoy party was a tradition dating back hundreds of years. Lucius was proud to continue the tradition, and finally be able to pass it onto his son, who had been too young to attend the year previously.

Lily, too, had stayed away the previous year, unable to keep away from the child that never left her line of sight. Only two months away from her second birthday, she was almost the size of a 4-year-old, her stature as strong and as straight as her fangs, her wings hidden with magic.

Lily watched the graceful dancers, feeling herself sway with them to the music, the witches waltz a popular favourite among the crowd. Draco sat next to her as she swayed, his own gaze fixed on the table of desserts across the room. Dobby the house elf stood near; his proud smile almost as big as his ears.

Lily watched as the double door swung open, frightening many to abandon their dance and bow low to the newcomer. He was tall and his face stoic, his dark hair slicked back to show his pale face, his attire formal for the occasion. His eyes unnerved Lily, her necklace turning a mixture of orange and yellow, her curiosity almost outweighing that of her fear, for the man’s eyes were clearly unhuman. His irises were thin, much like that of a snake, but instead of yellow, they were a deep red. So red, in fact, that lily believed them to be bleeding, although she didn’t have enough words in her vocabulary to ask the question.

“I do hope I am not late.” He smirked, waving his hand for the party to continue as he approached Lucius. The music resumed and the couples danced once again, although not as frivolous as before, many unnerved by the arrival of the snake-like man.

Lily continued to follow the dancers, attempting to keep her eyes on both the new man and Draco, the latter attempting to run to the dessert table. Soon she caught sight of a fight breaking out across the room, drawing her attention from both the man and Draco. She spotted the small boy run towards the table but before she could follow, a voice stopped her.

“And this, my lord is the beast in question.” Lily turned and looked up to see herself face to face with the red eyed man, her heart leaping in fear and her pendant turning orange. “She appears to be unsure of you my lord, she is shy perhaps I could….” The red eyed man raised his hand to silence Lucius and crouched to see lily, red eye to yellow eye, unknowingly pulling the attention of the whole room.

“Drem yol lok little scales.” Lily bowed her head slightly as she had seen many do, herself stunned at the man using the language that she had never spoken aloud, but somehow knew. “You are quite a wonderful specimen, Lucius tells me you don’t talk much but it’s hard for you, isn’t it?” Lily felt herself nod as his eyes hovered over her pendant, his words continuing.

“So many languages in that little head of yours, you must never know what to say. But you watch over those you care for, you protect.” His eyes flicked back up to hers as a commotion broke out from the other side of the room.

“You little thief!” Lily bounded without hesitation, away from the red eyed man and straight to Draco, who was now cowering on the floor, his little hands clutching a bright red mark on his face. Lily’s eyes flashed to the woman towering above him, her wand raised.

“Bella, he meant no harm.” Narcissa pleaded with her sister as she raced to her son, but Bella continued.

“I’ll teach you not to- “

Bella’s words erupted into screams as Lily bounded into her, wings outstretched, claws poised, fangs ready. Narcissa got to her son as Bella’s screams became garbled, gasping for air through the torrent of blood now streaming to the floor. Lucius stormed across the room as Voldemort followed, his face full of intrigue.

“Elizabeth!” Lucius slammed the end of his cane to the floor making a noticeable dent as he commanded the girl to release her victim. “zu’u dovah thaarn” (obey me dragon) Lily fought the man’s words but slowly she felt the magic wash over her. “Forgen Dovah! Vuth!” Lily stopped as commanded, backing away slowly from the blood-soaked woman.

Narcissa rushed to heal her sister, the emergency dittany in her purse proving valuable for more than just minor cuts, as Bella held on to her life out of sheer spite, her eyes never leaving the girl before her.

Lily grinned through blood-soaked fangs, licking the drops with her tongue, her eyes a swirling gold and her pendant black. Lily chuckled darkly at the sight of the woman, looking down and admiring her dress which, instead of white, was now forever stained red and her claws covered in ripped skin and hair.

“Rok los dii hil. Hi haalvut mok ontzos, ahrk zu’u fen ag hi.” Growled lily, her voice low. Narcissa and Lucius watched in fear as Voldemort chuckled.

“It would seem, Bellatrix, that you have made a rather dangerous enemy today.” Voldemort smirked calmly.

“My lord.” Squeaked Lucius. “Do you know what she said?”

“She has claimed the boy as her own, and if Bella lays a hand on him again, she threatened that she will burn her.” Voldemort was amused by the small growls that emanated from the agitated girl. “Maybe she could be of use to me after all Lucius. Train her, learn her language.” Lucius straightened at the sight of the red eyes fixing on him. “When the time is right, she will become mine, and you will be rewarded.”

“Yes, my lord.” Lucius bowed a little, his eyes meeting the floor.

“And another thing.” Lucius straightened and met his eyes once again. “She has bonded with your son, keep them together, dragons thrive when they are protecting the ones they care for.”

Slowly Voldemort crouched down to the girl again, her eyes met his as he gently wiped blood off her lip.

“Zu’u fen daal fah hi mal vrii, hi fen kos dii zoklot zun.” Lily swallowed hard, the words sticking in her head for years afterwards, his voice and his eyes petrifying her. Her necklace fading from black into a firm orange, her fear clear to all. Even after his supposed death that Halloween, she knew he would come back, she felt it whenever she looked at Draco. Voldemort would have her willingly, the threat of Draco’s life being the key.

“I will return for you little scales; you will be my greatest weapon.”


End file.
